The Demon Mirror
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Tale of the Bizarre #37. This one features Nodoka Manabe, as she learns of the behavior of Yui & Ui Hirasawa. Why? Well, their parents returned home from their vacation with an antique mirror, which is no ordinary mirror. Yui & Ui like it, until something occurs. Rated T for violence.


A huge burst of stars float by. As it grouped, it formed the letters "K-On!", and a metallic bluish figure leapt from the background, and did a forward flip, as a flash of light came from the letters. She landed on the "K-ON!" logo, on her belly and her arms spread out, and let out a smiling face at the audience. It was Yui, in her metallic blue version of her school uniform.

 ** _K-On Productions present:_**

* * *

Yui, a girl with brown hair, was in her room. She was in her pink shirt and pants, as she was reading a book. She heard noises, as she asked, "Huh? What was that?"

She went downstairs and saw her mother and father bringing in a huge mirror into the living room. Yui was by Ui, a girl with brown hair, done in a short ponytail, as she asked, "Hey, Sis, what is going on?"

Ui said, "It's Mom and Dad. They brought in a mirror, during their trip home."

Yui's mom, a woman with long brown hair, said, "Isn't it wonderful? Your father and I bought it, during our trip. He just couldn't help himself."

Yui's dad, a man with black hair, said, "Oh, yes. And it only cost us 2,500 Yen. These mirrors are expensive, but what a deal!"

Yui asked, "Hey, Dad, is it wise to bring it into the house?"

Yui's Dad said, "Oh, it is. But you girls be careful with it. This nice salesman said that it's a special kind of mirror."

Ui said, "We would never try to destroy it."

Yui smiled, "Nope. We know that if you break a mirror, it's seven years bad luck!"

Yui's Mom giggled, "Oh, that was nice of you."

Their parents left to the other room, as Yui looked in the mirror, "Wow… It's so authentic, and so old."

Ui looked at her reflection and smiled, "Sweet. It's so funny… And it's not like a funhouse mirror."

They stood together and looked at their reflections. As they looked, Yui noticed something in her reflection. Her reflection smiled at her, in a mildly evil grin. Yui shivered, as she whispered, "Whoa…"

Ui asked, "Something wrong, Yui?"

Yui said, "Uh… Never mind… Thought I saw a bug."

She said, as she turned around, "Well, I wonder if we'll dress up, like from here. It'll be great to see ourselves, when we dress up for school."

Ui nodded, "Uh-huh."

They left to have dinner, as Yui & Ui's reflection remained on the mirror. They watched on, as they nodded to each other. What are they planning?

* * *

 _Portrait of a store antique… owned by the Hirasawa Family. At a cheap bargain price, it is a deal of the century. However, what you see is a case of a mirror image. Something inside this mirror may lead to paradise, or can lead to trouble. But for this sort of mirror, it is a realm of no return. Yui & Ui Hirasawa's lives will be changed forever, literally and figuratively, behind the looking glass… of the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #37:  
The Demon Mirror_**

* * *

The next morning, Yui was sleeping in her bed. She moaned, as she was tossing and turning. She heard Ui's voice, as she called out, "Sis? Sis! It's time to get up!"

Yui woke up, as she moaned, "Yes, I'm coming…"

She got dressed, as she was in her school uniform. She headed out of her room and said, "Oh, that reminds me. I should look at myself in that new mirror."

She headed to the mirror, as she looked at herself. She smiled and said, wearing her black blazer and pale gray skirt, with black tights, "Nope. Not a trace made… No mistakes. It's a good thing I bought new tights."

She turned around and smiled at her reflection. She heard a voice, as it said to her, "Yui…"

Yui gasped, "Huh? Ui, is that you?"

Her reflection let out a serious light glare, as she said, "Yui… You're too cute…"

Yui asked, "Who's there? Mom? Dad?"

She looked at herself, as she was shaken in fear. She turned to the mirror, as she whispered, "Could it be?"

She reached her fingers towards the mirror, but…

"Yui!" Ui called, "Come on! You're gonna be late for school!"

Yui giggled, as she stepped back, "Heh-heh-heh-heh… Uh, sorry, Ui… I zoned out."

Ui asked, "What are you doing? Were you going to touch it?"

Yui said, "Well… uh… I mean…"

She walked to Ui and said, "We better hurry…" as she evaded the subject, since Ui might not believe her. Yui & Ui left for school, as the Yui in the Mirror waved goodbye to her, slowly, with a smile on her face.

 **XXXXX**

At school, Yui was sitting in the desk, all alone, as she was whispering to herself, "Is it me, or was that girl looking at me?"

Nodoka, a girl with short brown hair and glasses, "Yui, you okay?"

Yui gasped, as she giggled, "Oh, hey, Nodoka…"

"You seemed uneasy, today."

"Well, last night, my Mom & Dad returned from vacation, and they brought home a new antique mirror."

"Oh! Like a souvenir?"

"Yeah… But this morning, I wanted to take a look at it, and… well… Do you think I'm seeing things? I think this girl was glaring at me, from in the mirror."

"I think it's you, because you're looking in the mirror."

Yui panicked, "But that's not it! I was happy, today, and she just glared at me!"

Nodoka exclaimed, "Maybe what they had was a funhouse mirror. I'm sure that the reflection makes you goofy-looking…"

Yui said, "But then I think I spoke to me… and that mirror wasn't what it was. Either I am imagining things, or maybe our parents bought a cursed item."

Nodoka smiled, "Yui, there's no such thing."

Yui sighed, "I guess you're right. Maybe since I joined the Light Music Club, I think I'm starting to get newly-made traits into my life, like experiencing new moments, like having my own reflection like me."

Nodoka giggled, as she stated, "Uh, that's not really what I had in mind…"

 **XXXXX**

Downstairs, in the second floor, Ui was sitting with her classmate, Jun, a girl with dark brown hair and puffy pigtails, as she talked to her about the mirror she got from her parents, during their trip. Jun said, "Oh, I've always wanted to see it. But seriously, your parents are such travelers. They usually stay home with you, but…"

Ui said, "Oh, they do have time for us. They have always wanted to travel the world. And we're always home alone, taking care of ourselves. It's usually for five days."

Jun smirks, as she replied, "Well, I hope my parents aren't like that. You think I can come over and see?"

"See what?" A girl with long black hair, done in long pigtails in red ribbons, appeared, as she asked Ui & Jun.

Jun said, "Oh, hey, Azusa! Ui said that she's got a souvenir from her parents' trip!"

Azusa asked, "A souvenir?"

Ui replied, "Well, it's more of an antique. They said it was an expensive mirror, except it only cost them 2,500 Yen."

Azusa said, "That's like a bargain. I wonder what it looks like."

Ui smiled, "I can show you it, if you'd like to."

Azusa said, "Can't. I'm going to be in the clubroom, late, since we're going to practice."

Jun jeered, "Practice, or have tea?"

Azusa snuffed, "It's fine. Also, does Yui-Senpai know about the mirror?"

Ui nodded, "Oh, yes. And she said that she has always wanted to pose in a full-body mirror."

Azusa said, "Of course. I remembered that you once posed as Yui-Senpai, when she was trying out hairstyles."

Ui smiled, "Yeah, it does remind me of that."

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, at Yui's house, Ui came home early, as she looked into the mirror. She held up her cellphone, as she said, "Yui's coming home late, with the others. I should send a picture of it to Jun and Azusa. And maybe she'll share it with the rest of the Light Music Club."

She took a picture of it, as she noticed her reflection, without her phone. Ui asked, "Huh? What is that?"

She sent the picture to Jun and Azusa, as she examined the mirror. She whispered, "Interesting… How did it do that?"

The Ui reflection beckoned to her, as she said, "Ui-chan…"

Ui said, "Whoa… It can talk?"

She went closer, as she asked, "Who are you? You friendly or something?"

She touched the glass, as she smiled, "Strange mirror…"

Ui's reflection sneered evilly, as she grabbed Ui's arm. Ui shrieked, as she was pulled into the mirror. Her cellphone dropped to the floor, as Ui was sucked inside, with her shrieks fading away. The second Ui said, as she was by the mirror, "I'm free… I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She ran out of the mirror and laughed, "This is so great! I got out of it! And as soon as my other sister is free, it's time we cause a little mayhem."

She picked up Ui's phone and put it into her pocket. She laughed, "Yui won't know it's really her, than me."

She went upstairs, as she decided to wait. Ui was pleading from inside the looking glass, "Hello? Uh, whoever you are? Where are you? Lemme out! HEY! HELP ME! MOM? DAD? YUI? HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

* * *

At the club room, moments later, Azusa got a pic from Ui, as she said, "Hey, Yui?"

Yui asked, "What's up, Azu-Nyan?"

Azusa showed Yui the mirror, on the cellphone, as she asked, "Is this what you were going on about, earlier?"

The other girls looked on, as Yui was shivering, "It's so sudden…"

Mio, a girl with long black hair, said, "That's beautiful…"

Ritsu, a girl with light brown hair, with her bangs combed back, and with a headband, said, "Wow! That is one ugly mirror!"

Mugi, a girl with long white hair and thick eyebrows, added, "So demure."

Yui said, "That's the mirror that my reflection was giving me an evil look…"

Mugi smiled, "It's beautiful."

Ritsu smirked, "2,500 Yen? It's got to be worth millions."

Mugi replied, "I believe that the appraisal price could be around fifty grand."

Azusa asked, "You mean this mirror that Yui's parents bought is worth fifty thousand Yen?"

Yui sobbed, "And it was a bargain, too…"

Mio asked, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

Yui said, "Well, promise not to laugh…"

Mio said, "I'm listening…"

Yui explained that the mirror may be haunted, since when Yui smiled at it, it glared at her. And also, the Mirror Yui was waving to her. She even said bad things about herself, or so she'd figured it to be. Mio shivered, as it was scary, while Mugi and Ritsu were amazed. Azusa even stated that it was just her imagination. Yui bawled, as she grabbed Azusa's arms, pleading that it was just as she thought, too, but it's like she's from another world. She staggered in fear, as Azusa said, "Yui-senpai, I'm sure it's not some sort of ghost in the mirror."

Mio winced, "Ghost? A ghost in the-."

Ritsu said, "Now, now, don't listen to her."

She whispered to her ear, "It's probably another ghost of one of us… other than Yui… and it's coming to get you, Mio~."

She shrieked, as Yui sobbed, "AZU-NYAN! AZU-NYAN! Help me! That is so scary! I need someone to help me!"

Azusa petted her, as she said, "It's alright, Yui-senpai… There's no ghosts."

Ritsu smiled, "Relax. She's right. You must be hallucinating."

Mio wept, as she was by the wall, "Well, I think it might be real… Darn it, Ritsu."

Azusa said, "Just relax. Just say to yourself that the mirror isn't scary. It's just your reflection, and not your ghost…"

Yui nodded, as she agreed, "Okay. But should I face it, face-to-face? I can tell that reflection… " _NO! Bad reflection! You're supposed to be a cute reflection, not an evil one! Bad!_ "

Azusa grumbled, "Uh, I suppose _that_ can work."

Ritsu replied, "It's not a pet or anything."

As they talked, a figure was watching on in the shadows, as she let out a gleaming stare at Yui. She sulked away, as the girls went to the table to have tea.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Yui was at home, sitting in the table, having dinner. Ui, or her mirrored demon self, was in the kitchen, smirking evilly. She said, as she was cooking, "Good enough… She doesn't suspect a thing."

Yui moaned, "Ui… I'm hungry…"

Demon Ui said, mimicking Ui's sweet voice, "Coming, Sis… I should have it ready, by now."

She made some curry, and then added some _Super Spicy Hot Sauce_. She poured about five drops of it, as she served it to Yui. She said to her, "Here you go, Sis."

Yui smiled, "Yay! Thank you, Sis!"

She asked her, "You know, Ui… Azu-Nyan and I had a talk about the mirror…"

Ui asked, "The mirror? What is wrong?"

Yui said, "Well, we had a talk, and I was seeing things… There was a very different Yui, and she was staring at me, like she was… mean-looking…"

Yui shivered, as Ui said, unhesitant, "Ah, you don't say. What did she do?"

Yui replied, "Well, it was a slight glare, and she spoke to me, knowing my name…"

Ui said, "Why not take a look? But first, how about a taste of my curry?"

Yui moaned, as she said, "I don't know… Thinking about it makes me… Oh, well. I hope it was nothing."

She took a bite of her curry and smiled, "Thanks for the food~!"

She continued eating, as Ui gasped, "Huh? Why isn't she responding?"

She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. She said, as she was curious, "Oh, that dear me… in the looking glass. Miss Yui, can you respond?"

"Yui? Is that you?" Ui's voice called, "I'm in here!"

Yui shrieked, as she sobbed, "I WAS RIGHT! THERE IS A GHOST IN THERE! WAAAAAAH, UI, HELP ME!"

Ui's voice called, "Help me, Sis! That imposter has trapped me here in the mirror!"

Yui said, "You're haunting me…"

She sniffled, as she wiped her tears, "Ui… What is that? And why did it sound like you?"

Demon Ui said nothing, but gave her a smile, and a blank glance. Yui asked Demon Ui again, but she turned around and said, "Ui, did that mirror sounded like-? AGH! YUI?!"

It was Yui's own evil reflection. She smiled and went to her. She said, "Sis… Bring her to me…"

Demon Yui said, "Yui, come inside…"

Yui asked, "Is it just like that story, where you enter a mirror, and in one point, you get to drink tea with a bunny?"

Demon Ui was confused, as Yui went closer, "Is it ticklish?"

Ui cried out, from inside the mirror, "YUI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Demon Yui clasped onto her neck, from inside, as she said, "You speak stupid nonsense. GET IN!"

She was pulled in, as Yui tried to escape. She cried, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UI? HELP! Ui…"

Demon Ui said nothing. She smiled, as she shoved her in. She giggled, as Yui yelled, "UI! UI?! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UI!"

She was pushed inside, as Demon Yui stepped out. She laughed, as she said, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She smiled, "We're free… and they're trapped inside, forever."

Demon Ui cackled, "Indeed, my sister. What shall we do, for the moment?"

Demon Yui said, "We should play games… We'll behave like our counterparts, in front of their Mom and Dad, but think of the fun we'll do in their school."

Demon Ui said, "I'm game. Yui, is it? A perfect name…"

They giggled evilly, as they headed up the stairs. Inside the mirror, Yui was pounding from inside, as she cried out for help. But no one came to the rescue.

* * *

The next day at school, Evil Yui & Ui arrived early, at 7am. They went to the third floor, and they entered the Light Music Club room. They had just snuck into Mugi's tea set from the cabinet, and pulled it out. Yui said, "We cannot break it. Then they'll say that someone broke in and smashed everything in the school…"

Demon Yui pulled out a small pack of powder and said, "Sea salt… The super spicy kind…"

She put a small sprinkle of it, inside the pot, and Ui went to the teacups. She placed a small bug inside one of the cup, as she closed the cabinet. Demon Ui said, "Now… Let's go to my class. I have a sneaky trick for this Jun girl…"

They went downstairs, heading to the second floor. Demon Ui arrived at her classroom, as she leaned towards Jun's chair. She used a small saw and cut the back of the legs of the chair. She giggled, "Now, when she sits down, she'll have such a tumble."

Demon Yui placed a small mouse inside Azusa's desk, as she giggled, "I love to see Azusa-Nyan play with a mouse… It's perfect."

She closed her desk and laughed. Demon Ui signaled, "Come on. Let's go and wait… Did you find a doll's head to put into Miss Akiyama's desk?"

Demon Yui smirked, "Blood and all. She'll be so traumatized that she'll never come here, again."

They cackled, as they left to head outside, waiting for their friends to show up.

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, at school…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Mio shrieked, as she saw a doll's severed head, inside her desk, covered in red paint.

The other girls were shocked, as Demon Yui was stunned, pretending that she was shocked by the prank she had made. Mio was cornered by the wall, as she was completely frightened. Some of the girls asked her if she was alright, and Ritsu said, "It's alright. How did it happen?"

Mio growled, "How did it happen? IT WAS YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

 **BONK!  
** She smacked Ritsu in the head, severely and brutally, leaving a huge lump on Ritsu's head. Yui stifled her giggles, knowing that her prank worked, but in the process, someone else was to blame for the head in the desk. Nodoka asked, as she saw Yui giggle a little, "Yui, why are you laughing? That's not funny."

Yui said, "I know… But it looked cute, without the paint, if I imagine it…"

Nodoka glared at her, "Uh, why would you say that? Plus, I don't think your friend did that, as a way of pranking Miss Akiyama…"

Mio composed herself, as Ritsu was sitting in her desk, dejected, "Well, I'm sure they'll get over it. Ritsu showed up, when no one was around."

Nodoka said, "Well, that's true… but it's got to be someone who came earlier."

Yui nodded, "You're so right!"

She smirked, as she calmed down, as Nodoka grew suspicious. She whispered, "Huh… Why do I get the feeling that _she_ did it?"

 **XXXXX**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Azusa shrieked, as she opened her desk. A white mouse leapt out, as the other girls shrieked in horror.

One of the girls grabbed it and placed it inside a glass cage. Azusa was relieved, as Jun gasped, "Okay, what the heck's a mouse doing here, in the school?"

Azusa sobbed, "I don't know… It was in my desk."

Jun asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

Azusa panicked, as Jun held her, patting her head, "Oh, now, now… Calm yourself. I'm sure that it was a childish prank."

Azusa asked, "You think so?"

Jun said, "I know so. It's got to be Yui, since she thinks of you, as a cat."

Azusa barked, "NO WAY! Yui-Senpai would NEVER do such a thing!"

Jun sat in her seat, as she said, "Well, maybe, maybe not. But she still finds you cute. It's got to be someone who resents you in a wa-."

She stumbled over and fell to the floor. Her chair broke off from the back legs, as she was badly hurt. She moaned, "Ow… Ouch…"

"Jun-Chan! Are you okay?" Azusa asked, as she helped Jun up.

Jun groaned, as she was getting up, "I'm alright… Ouch… What was that? Did my chair broke off?"

Azusa said, "It must be pretty old…"

She asked the teacher to get a new chair for Jun, as Ui was outside, listening on. She said, "Well, time to get inside."

She went in the classroom, as she said, "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I heard a scream."

Azusa said, "It's nothing, Ui-Chan. Jun had an accident."

Jun cried, "And what were _you_ doing? A mouse was in our classroom, and in Azusa-Chan's desk!"

Demon Ui gasped, "EEK! A MOUSE?! Oh, my goodness! Azusa, I hope it didn't frighten you."

Azusa nodded, "I didn't realize about the mouse in my desk. But it was a complete fright."

"It scared almost all of the homeroom, including us."

"Yeah… But luckily, one of the students got rid of it."

Demon Ui growled quietly, "Damn."

Ui said, "Uh, I mean, that's a disaster… I'm glad I missed it. It's so horrifying to see a mouse in the classroom."

She returned to her desk, as Jun whispered, "What does she mean she's glad?"

Azusa said, "She's so lucky."

 **XXXXX**

At the Music Club, Mugi was making tea, as Mio cried, "What? An accident in your classroom, Azusa? And a mouse?"

She gulped, as Ritsu said, "You see? I didn't have anything to do with the doll's head. Besides, it's just too simple, just to prank you."

Azusa said, "But it's true. I know it's not a Senior Prank to the Juniors, Ritsu-Senpai. And even I know you wouldn't stoop so low to prank the others."

Yui asked, "How's Jun?"

Azusa said, "Jun's okay. She had a pain in the back, and had to get a new chair."

The teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, a woman with long brown hair and glasses, wearing a yellow dress, said, as she was in her seat, "You can worry, no more. We're going to get to the bottom of this mystery."

Ritsu gasped, "Sawa-Chan?! Wh-, Wait, are you saying I did it?"

Sawako smirked, "Oh, I have ways… Besides, I believe you, since it's not your own way of torture, Miss Tainaka."

Ritsu said in sadness, "Yes, ma'am."

Mio asked, "How did you even get here?"

Sawako said, "Oh, I figured I had a little free time, before my next class. So, I suppose a little tea would be fine."

Demon Yui giggled, "Would you like to join us, Miss Yamanaka?"

Sawako smiled, "Don't I always?"

Mugi prepared the tea, as she poured it into six separate glasses. Just then, Nodoka appeared, as she asked, "Hey, Yui, you mind if I join you for tea?"

Yui asked, "You? Uh, sure."

Azusa asked, "Any particular reason why?"

Nodoka said, "Well, I figured I have me a little tea to soothe myself, after I do the work as Student Council President."

She sat down, as Mugi said, pouring her a cup, "Here, Miss President."

Nodoka said, "Thank you."

Demon Yui giggled, as she thought, "I'll play along, so they don't know I tainted their tea."

They all have tea together. But after the first sip…

 **PTOOOOOOOOO!  
** They spat out the tea, as Mio shrieked, "FIRE!"

Ritsu gagged, as she cried, "OH, MY MOUTH!"

Mugi shrieked, "OH, IT BURNS!"

Sawako shouted, "What kind of tea is this?"

Mugi moaned, "I don't know. I was sure I bought the right tea. Was it a defective bag?"

Sawako croaked, as she was on the ground, "Water… wa… water…"

Demon Yui did not taint Mugi's tea. She actually coated her teapot, to make the sea salt absorb into the fluid, when preparing. Everyone gagged and coughed, including Demon Yui, who chose to play along, avoiding suspicion. Nodoka looked at Yui, as she asked, "Yui… You okay?"

Yui chuckled evilly, but then said, "I'm perfectly fine, Nodoka~!"

Azusa fanned her mouth, "Well, I'm not…"

Mugi said, as she was finally calm, "I'm so sorry. I don't think we can have tea, today… or ever…"

Demon Yui quietly giggled evilly, as Sawako cried, holding her arms, "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! It's got to be a mistake! A defective bag? Bad ingredients, tainted water, anything? How can I have tea and relax in the music room?"

She was pleading and wailing to Mugi, as Nodoka thought, "Bad ingredients?"

She took another sip of her tea and realized, "Sea salt… But how?"

She glared at Yui, who was looking at Sawako, pleading for Mugi to don't stop bringing in tea. Mugi said that it's fine. She's going to figure this one out. Mio said, "Good… I hope it's better than what we had."

Ritsu moaned in tears, "My mouth is burning…"

 _Nodoka was eavesdropping, at the second floor, overhearing Azusa's prank, with the white mouse scampering in the room. Nodoka looked at Ui, as she hid behind the wall._

 _Beforehand, hours ago, she saw Yui & Ui walk into school, as they were laughing together. She then overheard the conversation that they're playing pranks on the girls in school. She said that she'll visit the club room, and learn what they could be up to._

Nodoka whispered, "Yui… Who are you?"

Nodoka left, as she said, "Well, thanks anyway for the tea. I should return to class."

Yui waved, "OH! Bye, Nodoka~!"

Nodoka left the club room, as she nodded. She walked down the stairs, heading to the student council room, as she held up a cellphone. She said, "Maybe I should ask Yui _and_ Ui about this whole day, today. Something seems odd… and I know what it is."

She texted to Yui:  
" _Yui,  
We should meet, after school. Meet me to the forest, near campus, at 8pm. Bring Ui, as well._"

She sent it, as she said, "Right. Now I know what's going on."

* * *

At the forest, Demon Yui & Ui walked into the deep dark forest, as an arrow flew by. Demon Yui dodged it, as Nodoka appeared with a dark bow in her hand. She said, "Welcome, Yui… Ui…"

Yui asked, "Nodoka? Why did you summon us?"

Ui said, "Yeah. We can't come here, during curfew."

Nodoka said, as she stared at her, "Why are you hurting these girls, today? You two… Just who are you girls?"

Ui replied, "You know us, Nodoka."

Yui added, "We're your friends!"

Nodoka barked, "No. My friends never play pranks… or use sea salt on the tea."

Ui gasped, "She knew?"

Nodoka said, "I had to know… You would only call me _Nodoka-Chan_. You're not Yui! And _you're_ not Ui! Just who do you think you are, and what have you done to my friends?"

Yui hissed, as her eyes went black, with reddish pupils, "You had to guess? You know who we are, Nodoka Miyazaki… We dwell inside the looking glass, looking to find a suitable form, to exist with your kind."

Ui's eyes turned blood red, as she snarled, "You know who we are… We hail from another dimension, another world… to play games and cause carnage to everyone, without anybody knowing…"

Yui cackled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Come with us, Nodoka Miyazaki… You cannot resist us, joining our side…"

Nodoka growled, "I knew it… You are one of them… Demons from another world…"

She prepared her bow, as she said, "You cannot stop me, you demonic beings! Tell me what you have done with Yui and Ui!"

Yui said, "We only had to give them our spots in the mirror. We only want what's right."

Ui added, "And to assure we have peace, and they remain inside."

Nodoka growled, "So… you trapped them in? Damn. I am too late."

She said, "Believe me, when I say this… Unless you have a way of freeing them, you're not getting away with this… even if I have to kill you!"

Both demons formed shadow blades from their arms, as Demon Yui's mouth widened with razor sharp teeth, "Scandalous! Shall we let her have it?"

Demon Ui's mouth widened, as well, as she said, "Let's. Now, you die. Prepare for your death."

They transformed, changing into black tank tops and jeans, with black combat boots. Nodoka prepared to fight, as she fired her arrows at them. They dodged out of the way, as Yui & Ui struck at Nodoka, with severe strikes to the face. Yui would bite on Nodoka's arm. Nodoka uses a spare arrow and jab Yui into the eye. Ui attacks, but is taken down. Nodoka pulls out a huge combat knife, with a black handle, and swipes at Demon Ui. She retreated upwards to the trees, to try and aim a faraway attack. Demon Yui calls to her sister, and the sisters go after Nodoka, climbing through each tree. In a swift sprig, they caught up to Nodoka and tackled her off the high tree, crashing into the ground.

"It's of no use, Nodoka… You are condemned." Demon Yui hissed, as she has Nodoka pinned on her shoulders.

Ui approached Nodoka, as they opened their mouths, forming razor sharp fangs. They were about to devour at her face, but Nodoka reached for her knife, and then…  
 **STAB!  
** She stabs Ui into the mouth. The blood drizzled into Nodoka's face, burning onto her right side. She kicked Yui off of her, crashing into a tree. The tree broke off a piece of bark, sticking out of the tree, as Nodoka got up. Scarred and badly hurt, she grabbed the injured Demon Ui and threw her into the bark, impaling her into the chest/abdomen area. Yui and Nodoka stared down, as Ui was trying to break free.

"You… You don't get it, do you?" Demon Yui asked.

Nodoka stated, as she was preparing her fists, "You hurt my best friend and her sister! I will never forgive you! And you dare pulled pranks on her friends? That's low, even for you!"

Demon Yui snickered, "Is that right?"

Nodoka socks at Yui's face, as she sobbed, "Forgive me, Yui…" regrettably striking a demon that resembles Yui Hirasawa.

Ui was stuck tight in the bark, as Yui would land a jab into her face, and a body blow onto the stomach. She grabbed her waist and tried to tackle her down. But to no avail. Nodoka slammed her fists onto the back of her neck. Demon Yui fell, as she grasped onto her ankles. She placed her on her back, as she yelled, "HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!", by striking repeatedly into Nodoka's face, knocking her glasses off. Nodoka was severely hurt, as Demon Yui laughs. She lashed out her tongue at Nodoka, forming a small demonic sword, and whipped onto the left side of her face. She continued to lash at Nodoka, from left to right. Her tongue, using her demonic powers, formed a small blade, trying to cut Nodoka into pieces. She kept lashing, as Demon Ui cried out, "KILL HER, SISTER! KILL THAT WOMAN!"

Demon Yui pinned Nodoka down, as she hissed, "This is the end, my former friend. Soon, you cannot stop us… You want to kill us? Be my guest. Too bad you won't live to see it."

She leapt off and hissed, "Goodbye!"

She jumped up and dove downwards onto Nodoka, with her blade tongue and fangs out, about to kill her. But…

 **STAB!  
** Nodoka used her knife to stab the demonic girl in the chest, once Demon Yui landed on her. She was severely stabbed through the heart, and Demon Ui broke free. She cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nodoka shoved Demon Yui off, as she pulled the knife off her chest. Demon Ui roared in a demonic howl, as Nodoka whispered, while in pain, "Your turn…"

Demon Ui leapt after Nodoka, as she roared, "YOU! CAN! NEVER! WIN!"

 **CHOMP!  
** Demon Ui bites on Nodoka's neck, as Nodoka was screaming in pain. Ui continued to bite down onto her neck. Nodoka grabs Demon Ui's neck…  
 **SNAP!  
** …and snapped her neck, killing her. Nodoka held her neck, as she was on one knee, in pain. She whispered, as she moaned, "Finally… It's over… Yui… Ui… You're saved."

She got up and moaned, holding herself. She held the knife in her hand and grumbled, "That… was too… too close…"

As she walked off, she wrapped a cloth around her neck, to cover the bite wounds from Demon Ui. Demon Yui suddenly got up and roared demonically. She charged after Nodoka, but at the sudden moment, Nodoka threw the knife, right into Demon Yui's skull. She fell dead, as Nodoka smiled, breathing heavily, "Stay down…"

She walked off, heading to the Hirasawa household, looking to find the mirror, where Yui & Ui are trapped in.

* * *

She arrived, as she saw the mirror. She said, as she moaned, "Yui… Ui… They're dead. Your demon twins are dealt with."

Yui cheered, "Nodoka-Chan! You saved us!"

Ui cried, "Get us out of here! We're trapped in the mirror!"

Yui sobbed, "How can I eat sweets and play with Gita, if I'm stuck here?"

Nodoka said, as she looked down, "I know I can save you two… But I can't… and I won't…"

Yui sobbed, "What? Nodoka-Chan?"

Nodoka giggled, as she said, "Yui… You know why you're trapped inside? Because this mirror… It wasn't just for your reflections… It was… for your souls."

Yui & Ui were shocked, as Nodoka shows off her demonic eyes. She even said, "The real Nodoka is trapped inside the mirror… and she chose to remain here, while I took her place. However, she chose to stay, for a price."

Yui asked, "A price?"

Nodoka said, "It was for your souls… And I chose to make sure no one uses this mirror, just for evil purposes. The demonic versions of you wanted out, and they chose you as their replacements. They were freed, and they placed cruel tricks to people. I was watching over the world, to make sure that our kind doesn't play around in the human world. And that is why I cannot save you two. Trapped forever, inside the looking glass."

Ui hollered, "NODOKA! NO!"

Yui wailed, "NODOKA, YOU'RE SO MEAN! LET US OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HARVESTED FROM MY SOUL!"

Nodoka smiled, "Well, there _is_ a way out. Two more souls are all it needs. Soon, I shall erase the memories of your parents, and not remember that they bought this mirror. And soon, you shall return to the shop that sells this mirror. And with it, two girls must take your place, once they look into your reflection. Only then, you can be free… otherwise, I can't help you."

Yui whimpered, "Nodoka… What are you doing to us? Don't do this…"

Nodoka bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry. Goodbye!"

She let out a dark energy ball and casted a spell onto the mirror. Yui & Ui's screams echoed from inside, and then started to fade away from existence. Nodoka replied, as she finished, "It has to be done. My demon brethren chose to forcefully come here… but having to experience the hell that is inside… it's not right. The mirror… it must be hungry, for more souls."

The mirror and Nodoka vanished, after that, leaving Yui & Ui trapped inside the mirror, forever. She erased the memories of the Hirasawa parents' moment of when they bought the huge mirror.

* * *

At a small antiques store, in Kyoto, two girls from Japan, dressed in winter coats, saw a huge mirror. A girl with short black hair asked, "Excuse me, sir? How much is this mirror?"

The man in a white shirt and brown pants said to the girls, "Well, it's a valuable antique, and it's very expensive… But I'm willing to do away with it for about 3,500 Yen. Just got it in, couple of days ago."

He continued to talk, as the girls agreed to buy the mirror.

Meanwhile, from inside the mirror, the same mirror that Yui & Ui's parents bought, a while back, Yui and Ui were trapped inside a huge bluish sky room, full of bright lights and smoke. Yui and Ui's screams and moans were crying out, as they remained in a stance, with their arms out and their legs bent a bit. They were frozen stiff, and completely transparent, like they were made of glass. The two sisters continue to cry and scream, as they were surrounded in a foggy area, full of trapped girls, inside the mirror, all made of glass, and all screaming and pleading to get out of the mirror. They would remain inside the mirror, until the time was right, as Nodoka gave her promise to free Yui & Ui Hirasawa. However, if they are to be free, two girls must take their place… for a price.

* * *

 _Yui and Ui Hirasawa, trapped inside a looking glass, and willing to be free, by Nodoka Manabe, the guardian and keeper of the mirror. Frozen and made of glass, they await for the mirror to finally be ready, for they will be released soon. Yui and Ui await a trade offering, as they look to escape the nightmarish realm, inside the looking glass, and back to the real world. Miss Yui & Ui Hirasawa, two girls trapped in their own prison… looking to escape… a " **Tale of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _A special thanks goes out to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8, for the story idea, and for the help in this fic._

* * *

 ** _Goodnight out there… Wherever you are…_**


End file.
